


An Unexpected Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Sam have been spending a lot of time together and Dean gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Surprise

Dean was trying very hard not to jump to conclusions but Castiel and his brother were not making it easy. Normally the two of them rarely spoke to each other unless discussing a case. However, for the past two weeks Sam and Cas had been huddled up, whispering to each other. The first time he saw them together he thought nothing of it. They were probably discussing some bookworm bull crap. After the second time, Dean began to grow suspicious. To make matters worse every time he asked them what they were talking about, they simply changed the subject. 

Dean wasn't the possessive type. Okay, that was probably a lie. The Impala was HIS baby, Sam was HIS brother and damn it to hell, Cas was HIS angel. So why were his brother and his angel spending so much time together? He and Castiel had the profound bond, right? Or did that vanish after purgatory? Dean did his best to push the thought out of his head but one day he walked in on Cas and Sam, whispering away to each in the corner. They were so close they could have been kissing. Dean let the door to the bunker slam shut causing both of them to jump. He stared at them coldly for a moment before walking into the kitchen, grabbing a few beers and stomping to his room. 

Sam came to check on him a few minutes later. He knocked on the door then walked in not listening to Dean when he said he was sleeping. "Hey, Dean." Sam began, full bitch mode on. "Are you okay?"

Dean chugged the beer, making a long "aaaah" sound after it was empty. "I'm great, Sammy." he told him harshly. "Trying to relax actually so if you could close the door behind you...."

"Dean, what you saw..."

Dean attempted a nonchalant shrug. "I don't give a fuck what you two are doing. That's your own business. Now, door."

Sam nodded then left Dean to his thoughts. They were horrible thoughts. He pictured Sam and Cas curled up on their couch, reading some stupid book together, bashing on Dean. He wondered if they were really together. He should have made his move on Cas when he had the chance. Now the angel had moved on to the bigger, prettier and smarter brother. Dean shuttered before popping open another beer and chugging it. 

The next few days went by by extremely slowly until Dean finally found a case. He packed his suitcase and was heading out when Cas appeared shooting him a worried look. 

"Where are you going, Dean?" he asked staring down at the case.

Dean cleared his throat feeling like a kid who got caught skipping school. "I - I uh - There's a case two states up. I thought I'd go handle it."

Cas seemed confused. "Shouldn't you wake, Sam?"

Dean shook his head. "It's just one restless spirit. It's no big deal."

"Oh, well okay. Be safe." Cas added, obviously concerned.

"You too." And before he could stop himself, Dean blurted out, "This will give you and Sam plenty of alone time."

A smile appeared on Castiel's face. "I suppose it will. We can accomplish much."

Dean couldn't stop the fire that began swirling in his chest. He pushed passed the angel with unnecessary force and yelled, "Isn't that just fanfuckingtastic!" before storming out leaving Cas looking disgruntled. 

The case didn't last long. It was pretty simple. Old lady haunting a library, killing off anyone who dared disrespect the books. A quick salt and burn and he was good to go. He arrived at the bunker seeing all of the lights were off. He wondered if Sam and Cas were intertwined somewhere in a dark corner, whispering back and forth to each other. Or would they speak loudly without Dean around to rain on their parade? Dean pulled out his flask, leaning back in his seat. He had worked up a nice buzz by the time his phone rung. He saw it was Sam and angrily answered it. "What?" he demanded.

"Hey, Dean." Sam seemed nervous. "Where are you? I thought you were going to be here an hour ago?"

"M'outside. I'm giving you two your space." he spat back before hanging up the phone. 

He threw back the rest of the whiskey enjoying the slow burn trickling down his throat into his stomach. Too soon Sasquatch found him and tugged him out of the car. 

"Look Dean, I don't know what's going on with you -"

Dean laughed dryly before storming into the dark bunker. "Sure you don't Sammy. You know why I'm fucking pissed."

Sam walked in after him. "Why don't we talk about this later?" he suggested quickly. 

"No! Let's talk about it now." Dean demanded, feeling his liquid courage kick in. "Cas was my angel!"

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell -"

"He pulled me from hell, Sam! I'm the one who defended him when you and Bobby said he was evil. I'm the one who was hurt when he betrayed us. I'm the one who risked everything to get him back from purgatory! So I didn't man up and tell him how I felt - I'm the one who really loves him damnit! I know you knew that before you started -"

And then the lights flickered on around him. Dean turned to see Kevin, Garth and two of his hunter friend's gaping at him. They stood in front of a huge pie that said "Happy Birthday, Dean". Sam had even decorated the place with homemade AC DC birthday decorations. Dean couldn't do anything besides stare dumbly at his unexpected guests. He hadn't even realized today was his birthday. He saw movement from the corner of his eye and found Cas staring at him. 

Sam walked by his side, clapping him on the shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Dean! I thought you could use a real party for once."

Dean looked up at his brother. "You're not fucking Cas?"

Sam's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Fucking Cas? Seriously, that's what you thought? That explains a lot."

All of the color drained from Dean's face as he glanced back at the angel. His expression was completely unreadable. "Thanks for coming everyone." Dean told the anxious guests. "I just need a minute."

Then he half ran outside. He leaned against a tree feeling like he was about to have a full blown panic attack. "Winchester, you fucking moron." he cursed at himself. 

He was just thinking about getting in the Impala and driving off, never looking back when he felt someone staring at him. He looked up to find Cas only a foot away. He was too embarrassed to be startled. "I had a lot to drink," Dean told him wondering if he could use this as an excuse. 

The look on the angel's face said otherwise. "You thought Sam and I - were together?"

Dean shrugged, looking at his feet. "Maybe. I don't know. Doesn't matter."

"You said you were the one who really loves me."

"So what?" Dean asked feeling extremely childish. 

Cas took another step forward reaching to grasp his shoulder. "I love you too, Dean."

Dean stared at the angel for along time with out blinking. Hope dared to rise up into his chest but he quickly shoved in back down. "What do you mean?"

"I am in love with you, Dean and have been for some time." Cas told him quietly. "I could never be with Sam. I could never have feelings for anyone but you. I just never thought you would feel the same about me."

Dean blinked several times silently promising his eyes that he would gouge them out if they dare let a single tear leak out. He grabbed the angel pulling him closer into a tight bear hug. Cas stiffened at first but soon relaxed against his body. After a moment Dean pulled back staring into his favorite blue eyes. He cupped Castiel's cheek and after a deep breath he pressed their lips together. If he had known about the sparks that shot through his body or the warmth swirling in his stomach, he would have done this sooner. Castiel eagerly moved his lips against Dean's sighing deeply. They stayed like this for a long time, sharing kisses and holding each other tightly. Around their 100th kiss, a deep voice interrupted them. "Guys?"

Dean and Cas turned around to find Sam watching them with a smirk. "You know there is a party going on. A party Cas and I worked very hard to put together."

"Right," Dean said eagerly. "With pie."

Castiel sighed but smiled. "The pie was the easy part."

"The pie is the best part," Dean corrected then he looked at his brother and his angel and shook his head. "Well, second best I suppose."

Dean grasped both of their shoulders leading them in the bunker to celebrate his birthday for the first time in years.


End file.
